This invention relates to an optical instrument designed to hold a mirror horizontally at a user""s eye level. Maintaining the mirror at this level allows the user to see the ceiling in said mirror as if it were the ground.
The device as set forth in the invention makes it possible to maintain the mirror horizontally. Indeed it consists of a first characteristic: a support with two perpendicular stops that rest on the user""s cheeks.
According to specific methods of execution: -Two magnetized anchor bands that pass over the user""s head making it possible to adjust the height of the device.
Two magnetized anchor bands that pass behind the user""s head, making it possible to hold the device against one""s face.